I have to get a WHAT?
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Based on the second movie, though kinda AU...No Andrew...but Mia is still expected to have an arranged marraige. Can't say too much or I might give the whole story away...Its different, just read it...Please!
1. Chapter 1

_Whoohoo! A whole new PD story…and just in time for exams too!...lol_

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mia tossed aside the letter that she had been holding, and glared at her Grandmother.

"Grandmere" she said angrily "What is parliament thinking? I'm supposed to get an arranged marriage? And if that isn't bad enough, they're _choosing_ the guy for me? Come on…that is…so…so…" she trailed off

"Unfair?" supplied her grandmother

Mia slumped down into the plush sofa "Try 'Crazy'"

Grandmere patted Mia's arm "Yes, Mia, I know it is difficult…but…"

Mia sat up "But what? I have to sacrifice my chance at a happy life so the parliament can implement its stupid law? What's the point anyway? I'll probably be a crummy queen."

Grandmere eyed Mia carefully "No, you won't, you will be a fair, practical and understanding queen…"

"Yeah, being advised by my biased, unrealistic and ignorant parliament." Mia drawled sarcastically, she turned to her grandma "Can't we get them beheaded, like in the old days?"

Grandmere chuckled "I'm afraid not…" and then became serious "Do you want to be queen, Mia?"

Mia snorted "Of course!"

"Are you willing to make sacrifices?"

Mia sighed "I guess so…"

Grandmere sighed too "Mia, this isn't the only sacrifice you'll have to make…being a queen has its advantages, but it also means that you can't always follow your heart…sometimes the head wearing the crown has the first priority."

Mia nodded "I understand…does this mean that I only have 3 months of freedom left before I become someone's _wife_?" she grimaced as she said the word.

"You will never be someone's wife, Mia, but someone's queen…" said the now-Queen serenely.

"Okay, okay…I get it…so, who's the illustrious individual that the parliaments chosen for me?"

Grandmere clapped her hands and her lady's maid trotted in with a letter on a silver platter. She took it and dismissed Sophie, slitting open the envelope as she did so. She cleared her throat…"Ok, he's Genovian, good title…good family…extremely accomplished and educated…he's even quite wealthy…would you like to see his picture?"

Mia stood up "No thanks, I can already see that he's a loser…"

"Mia!" chided Grandmere

"Well, he sounds like one…" said Mia defensively "Good family…good money…blah,blah,blah…basically, a good husband…or that what parliament thinks." She started to walk out of Grandmere's suite.

Grandmere lifted her hands in resignation "Well, don't you even want to know his name?"

"Nope" said Mia as she walked out.

………

A few days passed, and Clarisse couldn't talk to Mia about her impeding marriage…Mia steadfastly avoided her grandmother whenever she had a chance but eventually Grandmere managed to corner Mia in the palace gardens.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Mia as she saw her walking towards her "Well, I was just thinking that I should call Lilly…so I should go now."

"Sit down, Amelia"

Mia plopped down back on the bench, "Ugh, I knew this was coming…"

"You mean that you knew that I was planning to send you for a month to Europe?" enquired Grandmere innocently

"Yeah, I knew you wanted to talk to me about this wedding and this horrible guy that I- wait, what? What did you say, Grandmere?" Mia looked at her grandmother wonderingly

Grandmere repeated "You're going around Europe for a month…"

Mia squealed "Europe! For a month? Oh, thank you Grandma!" she threw her arms around her.

Grandmere nodded "Yes, thank you dear. If you wouldn't hug me _that_ hard, yes, that's better…I thought you needed a break from palace life for a while and well, go and enjoy yourself, my dear."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh my God!" Mia jumped up and started to run towards the palace "I have to pack!" she yelled over her shoulder

"A princess never runs…!" retorted her grandmother "come to think of it, a Queen never shouts…oh well."

……

Mia flopped on to her bed, and grinned "This is so cool!" she announced. She glanced out at her hotel room view…"Paris" she breathed

It was great, she was out of the palace, away from lady maids, parliament members and the memory of that stupid gonnabe husband of hers…thank God!

She pulled on a pair of her favourite jeans and an old sweatshirt from college, bundled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed a pair of dark glasses, just in case there was someone from Paris who actually knew that Genovia existed and that it had a princess and that she was her. Time for some site seeing and shopping…she might as well spend all that money that she had earned in college (not that she needed to work, but she just wanted to).

She went down the elevator from the penthouse suite that her grandmother had got her (including unlimited room service!) and the concierge eyed her warily as she walked out, 'he's probably wondering why he let the weird princess in.' Mia smiled to herself

"Bye…Philip" she grinned at him on her way out, glad that she had remembered his name

"Your Highness…do you require a limousine?" asked Philip

"That won't be necessary…I'll walk" Now he must really be wondering whether she was a real princess.

"Where to go first?" she asked herself as she stepped out of the building and into the watery sunlight. Duh! She almost slapped herself on the forehead, where else but the Eiffel Tower?

Five minutes later, she found herself at the back of a long, _long_, LONG line…she supposed that she could use her "status" to get in faster, but hey, it was cooler to wait outside…'you never know, you might meet someone interesting' she thought to herself.

Before she started to talk to anyone, she rummaged around in her bag for a mirror, just to make sure that there wasn't anything embarrassing stuck in her teeth…or sticking out of her nose…

And somehow, in a typical Mia move, she managed to drop a whole bunch of change onto the pavement "Oh great!" she bent down and started to scoop them up. She thought that she had gotten them all when she heard a deep voice behind her "Pardonner Moi, c'est le tien?"

Mia quickly thought back to her French 100 class, 'He's saying 'Excuse me, is this yours?'...I hope I'm right"

She turned around and saw a hand holding out a coin "Oui monsieur, mer-"

Her words caught in her throat as she looked up into a handsome face, with sparkling blue eyes, that were looking directly at her…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Yeah, sorry about the French, just trying to make it more authentic…I'm not sure if it's right though, so excuse any mistakes._

_Tried to fix some of the mistakes, like the fact that France doesn't use francs anymore…oh, and thanx to jennalynn for the quick French lesson._

_Okay, this is only the 1st chapter…it can only get better, but tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Um…well, I don't really have an excuse; I was just too lazy and writer-blocky to carry on, but thanx for all the reviews…_

_Happy Reading!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mia blinked and cleared her throat "Um, thanks…I mean, Merci" as she took the coin from the stranger's hand. His fingers brushed against hers and the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end…Mia groaned inwardly at the cliché of it all.  
"No problem" said the stranger, with a faint hint of a French accent.  
Mia stared at him "quoi!...er, what?"  
He laughed "I can speak English…" he explained  
Mia blinked again "Oh, yeah, I kinda worked that out…um, hi."  
"Hello" he held out his hand "Johnny Bravo"  
Mia coughed to hold back a laugh "Johnny Bravo?" she asked sceptically  
Johnny blushed slightly "Well, my name is actually Jean Brava, but my friends call me Johnny Bravo, after the cartoon…"  
Mia put her hand in his and shook it "Oh, Mia Thermopolis."  
"Nice to meet you, Mia." He squeezed her hand gently before letting it go.  
Mia blushed, and quickly spoke to hide her discomfiture "Um, I take it you're French, despite the name, so what are you doing in line for the tower?"  
Johnny sighed "Well, you know us French; we do not appreciate what we have, so I thought I'd visit some French landmarks today to get in touch with my roots…"  
Mia nodded understandably and was glad that the flush from her face had faded, as she looked at her reflection in the opposite coffee-house window.  
"…and I saw you from the coffee house, and you looked…um, what's the word…fascinating?"

'Fascinating?' Mia though to herself 'What am I, a fossil?'. Despite her thoughts, her face flamed up again. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered angrily 'The first guy I meet gives me a compliment…kinda…and I'm a blushing wreck…'  
Johnny spoke again "By your accent, I guess you're not from around here…"  
Mia nodded "Yeah, I'm trying to get some sights in before I go to Germany."  
Johnny looked crestfallen "You'll be leaving soon?"  
Mia wondered how much she could tell this guy "Well, not immediately, but if I want to see the most of Europe in a month, than I'll have to leave before the end of the week…"  
Johnny smiled sadly "Well, you know what they say…"  
"What do they say?"  
"When in France, do as the French do." He replied  
Mia smiled "And what do the French do?"  
"Well, if its any help to you…I could, you know, maybe show you around-I mean, only if you want me to, because you might get a different perspective on France…if you're shown around by a…local…I could show you some places that tourists don't know about, but, you know, they're really cool…"  
Mia cut him off before he carried on "I'd love it if you showed me around."  
Johnny grinned "Really? Wow, cool…um…"  
Mia grinned too "So where to first, O Tour Guide?"  
"Well, here is a good place, so let's get the Eiffel Tower out of the way before we go looking at something else."  
"Okay" Mia agreed

And Mia and Johnny stayed in line for more than an hour, chatting and laughing, and that evening when Mia wrote to her grandmother; her letter went something like this.

To: HRHClarisse  
From: queenygonnabe  
Subject: My day

Dear Grandma

What a day I had! I met this totally awesome guy called Johnny Bravo (Don't ask) and since he's French, he offered to show me around Paris and all the places that tourists don't usually go to.

I met him in the line for the Tower, after he helped me out of a bit of a clumsy moment. And grandma, before you start freaking out, he's just a nice guy who helped me out; I know that I'm practically married, so let me just enjoy my last few months of freedom, making new friends and meeting new people.

Anyways, once we saw the Eiffel Tower (which is really high!), we went to this cool chocolate factory called 'plein à craquer chocolat', loosely translated, it means Chock-a-block of Chocolate. Isn't that such a cool name? And the factory, wow, I mean WOW, it was like Willy Wonka's factory all over again, just without the singing midgets…And they kept offering us samples of the different chocolates…Wowee! As you can see, the sugar rush has not completely worn off yet. I'm happy to report that I tasted every one of those samples, and when we left, I bought a big box of chocolate for later…Grandma, you might want to make my wedding dress a few sizes bigger, 'cause you might see a rounder granddaughter when I get back!

Once we came out of the factory; Johnny, trying to calm down my giggles, said we should go and get something to eat, and he took me to the same coffee shop that he had seen me from that morning. He wouldn't let me have any coffee or anything with chocolate (You should be glad, grandma, that I have such a practical guide), so I couldn't get a chocolate croissant, but I got a cheese one, which was just brilliant. The cheese was so gooey and the whole thing just melted in my mouth. I love Paris!

Than we went to watch a movie, there is this cinema that shows classics, so I got to watch Mary Poppins again. It was such fun to be sitting with Johnny and laughing at the cute songs. I just had a little problem, at one stage of the movie, I clapped a bit too hard, and managed to spill some of my popcorn on the person in front of me, when he turned to glare at me, I apologised, but I guess the guy wasn't so happy about having buttery popcorn spilled on his head, and he just grunted and turned back to the movie.

So it was about 5 then and Johnny thought that I should be going home, especially coz I still had some jetlag. He walked me to my building, and kissed my hand goodnight…you know, grandma, I felt for a few seconds like I was in olden-day France, with all the chivalry and quaint clothes.

I'm tired now, so I'll write to you more later.

Love

Mia

P.S. Johnny has no idea that I'm a princess, so let's keep it that way.

P.P.S. I guess you've read a lot about Johnny, but not much about what kind of person he is…I'll write about him next time, but I can tell you this: He is such a sweet guy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok, all the writing about food has given me the munchies, so I'm going to raid the fridge!_

_Hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be more interesting, I promise._

_Oh, and I wondered if u guys could help me, how come when I upload stories, the 'at' sign doesnt appear? I use Word, should I use some other programme?  
_


End file.
